It's complicated
by tigglywiggly
Summary: The plan was simple. Wait for the Shinigami to arrive. Watch the drug deal between the Shinigami and the Quincy take place. At the last minute, collect the stolen cocaine taken from the Espada. Job done, right? Wrong. {AU Story. Two-shot, violence, eventual Grimm/Ichi, some Grimm/Tia at the beginning.}


Damp teal hair dripped with water, which slid down the man's face. He knew this mission was plain ridiculous. The sky clapped with thunder once more, with the heavens pouring down.

_12:50 a.m, Karakura Town, _Japan.

Leaning back on the cool bricks, Grimmjow let out the breath he'd hadn't realised he was holding. He'd been waiting an hour for these fuckers to arrive. The plan was simple. Well, in words, according to _Aizen_, it sounded piss easy. Wait for the Shinigami to arrive. Watch the drug deal between the Shinigami's and the Quincy take place. At the last minute, take out the main guys, since the lackeys won't be much of a problem. Then collect the stolen coke that the fuckers had taken from the Espada. Job done, right?

Peeking around the corner, he surveyed the area. This town hadn't really changed. Small family homes littered the streets, there was the occasional new apartment block and the small corner stores. He wished he never left, to be honest. He had made great friends. Heck, his _wife _came from this town. Karakura had been his childhood home, then most of his bratty teenage years. The teen years were always strung with the drugs, partying and sex.

Letting a killer grin grace his lips, Grimmjow couldn't help but think back to them insane parties at Nnoitra's house. Cops were all over him the next morning, like groupies on a lead singer. That's how long and intense the parties were. You'd wake up in your own vomit, or someone else's. The chicks, they were the loose ones that wouldn't say no to you. The sex fiends out for a quick root, then you wouldn't hear from them ever again. Though, Tia wasn't like that. She was the 'way out of your league' kind of gal. The league Grimmjow happen to slip into one night. He happen to slip in nice and comfortably, if you know what he meant. The consequences nearly killed him. He wasn't speaking metaphorically, they nearly did. From a fiery red head.

_Flash_ _Back_

_2:30_ _a.m,_ _Nnoitra's basement, _Japan.

"Grimm..I-I'm going to.." He couldn't hear the rest of her sentence, since her loud, wild moaning ripped from her mouth, as her orgasm shuddered through her body. If it wasn't for the loud grunge music flogging upstairs, Everyone would have heard it. Feeling her walls clench up around his cock, Grimmjow stifled his own low, guttural moan. He was close now. Grimmjow was so drugged up, let alone pissed beyond belief, he couldn't tell if they were using protection or not. He'd soon find out.

_Several_ _weeks_ _later_

_11:10 a.m,_ _Karakura_ _High, _Japan.

Ichigo was leaning up against the locker next to Grimmjow's. They'd been friends for ages. They must of been brother's from another mother. Ichigo would always talk about parties and chicks he'd hooked up with. Ichigo had a thing for Tia also, which made Grimmjow somewhat nervous around him. Even the Berry wouldn't admit it, they way he spoke about her, it made Grimmjow roll his eyes. He was infatuated with her.

"Oi! Are you even fuckin' listening to me?" Ichigo slapped the brute's arm. Grimmjow grunted and looked at him, the slap snapping him back into reality. He wasn't really paying attention to the whole conversation. Kurosaki seemed to act like a broken record when it came to some subjects. Including Tia. It was 'Tia this,' 'Tia that,' 'Do you reckon she's up for a root?' and of course; 'Does she like hitting the bongs?'

Yeah, it was starting to drive Grimmjow crazy. He wouldn't tell the Berry about Nnoi's party. No way in fucking hell. Ichigo would flip out. He didn't want a psycho on his hands.

"Yeah I heard ya." Grimmjow slammed and clicked his locker shut. Kurosaki's trap never really shut up, ya know? It was bugging him. The only reason Kurosaki was his main friend, was because he made a good drug mule. Alright, scrap that. He was a loyal friend. Plus a good drug mule. People wouldn't question a kid with bright orange hair, clean shaven, wearing a sweater and dress clothes to be carrying about four kilograms of coke strapped around his chest. It was ingenious and easy. Ichigo didn't want the stuff, he only wanted a little share of the money. To Grimmjow, paying Ichigo was like sticking his hand in his pocket and giving him spare change. No big deal. Besides, Ichigo wasn't a fan of coke. He just stuck to his joints and bongs. He couldn't help but be jealous of the kid, for not getting dragged into the hard shit.

"Well, what did I fuckin' tell ya then huh? You wanna try 'nd lie to my fuckin' face?" Ichigo screeched. Grimmjow cringed at the high pitch girly squeal. What, was Ichigo a fuckin' girl?

"You asked about me an' what I did at Nnoi's." Grimmjow stated blankly. He watched the red head blink in surprise.

"You fuckin' actually listened! Now, tell me, cause, I didn't see ya for like about two hours an' shit."

Ichigo looked at his chest, picking at the small fluff balls on his cardigan. Grimmjow sighed. That cardigan looked like it was a thousand years old. Why did he wear that piece of shit anyway? Looked like it had been dragged through hell and he heard Ichigo pipe up. "Uhh.. cuz Starrk said you were with Yammy and shit so I dunno." Grimmjow inwardly smirked. He counted his blessings, since Starrk had seen him and Tia rush down to the basement, in a heated lust, mind you.

"We did the usual shit, Ichi. Did some lines 'nd drank" Grimmjow wasn't exactly lying to the Berry. He did do some lines, hell he was snorting so much. He was like Scarface at one point. Watch your back, Charlie Sheen. Balancing on kegs, tequila shots and shotguns. He was surprised he wasn't fucking dead yet. Ichigo wasn't happy, judging by his constant tapping foot and folded arms.

"Why didn't ya drink with me, huh?" Ichigo spat out, with his face turning a shade of red in the process. Grimmjow produced a killer grin and let out a chuckle. He would not blush at how cute Ichigo would be. Grimmjow was a man, dammit.

"Ichi, me an' Yammy were doin both at the same time!" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow was Ichigo went even redder. "Aww, is someone embarrassed, because they can't snort lines like a real man?" Grimmjow placed his hand in the Berry's hair, ruffling it around. Shit, Ichi had some soft hair, smelt like strawberries. Sometimes it was good to be a tall guy.

"F-Fuck off! Besides, I don't need coke to have a good time, you..you..jerk!" The Berry grumbled out and pushed his bottom lip out, swatting Grimmjow's hand away. He looked like a kid who couldn't have candy and was chucking a sook at the shops. Grimmjow barked out a laugh, looking at the sorry sight. Fucking hell, Ichigo could really chuck a sad about nothing.

"Grimm..turn around" Ichigo mumbled out and pointed behind him. Grimmjow looked towards the pointing finger and stopped, looking up to the person he didn't really want to see at the moment.

Tia wore her usual _Karakura_ _Bulls_ cheerleading outfit, with the blue and yellow complimenting each other, while the white looked like it was just slapped in, to make it look better.

"Wha' do ya want?" Grimmjow watched her. He did notice the berry slapping his arm and murmuring about being nice. What could she want? Round two? Grimmjow watched her with his feral cerulean eyes. He wasn't exactly looking at her eyes. More like the two lumps on her chest that never seem to disappoint. Them jugs that snuggled up nicely with each other, as they really filled in the low cut of the cheerleading top. No wonder Ichi would ogle her as she walked past. He wasn't exactly discreet about it either. Though he would catch Ichigo stare at some guys too, which was a bit weird.

"Can we talk in private, Grimmjow?" Tia smiled after and waited for his response. It seemed that Tia wasn't on the same page as Grimmjow, as he seemed to think that they were going for round two. Public sex wasn't his thing, but he'd give it a go.

How wrong he was.

_1:10_ _a.m_, _Karakura Town, _Japan. (_Present_ _time_)

Grimmjow glanced at his ring finger, to the metallic band wrapped around it. He'd married Tia, about a year after their son was born. Yes, she had told him that fateful day. She was pregnant and she was going to drop out. After receiving a slap to the face for bringing up abortion, Grimmjow had to live with the fact that he was going to be a father. He was somewhat disappointed that there was no round two from her, but the guilt of not wearing protection really got to him. Not everything turned out to be peachy.

With the screeching of brakes being heard across the gravel of the car park, Grimmjow ducked his head around the corner. One of the rival gangs were here. Grimmjow's heart was pounding in his chest. It was either the Quincy or the fuckin' Shinigami. No matter who it was, they were here and Grimmjow had to find a vantage point. He wasn't running out, all guns blazing, he was the stealthy one. The Sexta. Panthers were stealthy towards their prey, so could he.

Cursing the weather for being so shitty and against him, Grimmjow slid with his back against the bricks, away from the car. Hearing slight murmurs of lackeys and actual targets, Grimmjow put some pace into his step, moving deeper into the alleyway. Feeling around, Grimmjow smirked widely at the touch of cold steel between his finger tips. He'd found a ladder up onto one of the buildings. Only thing was that there was poor ass lighting and he was wearing a damp suit. A damp, _expensive_ suit. There was only way, which was up.

Crawling over the roof top, Grimmjow came to a nice vantage point. He could see everything, his cover was an air conditioning unit, which was faintly whirring next to him. The roof was mostly flat, only with the brick work taller then the roof. This would be a good advantage also. Having a quick peek at the car park, Grimmjow cursed. Only one car was there at the moment, which was definitely the Quincy. Mostly new group of thugs, so they mostly consisted of lackeys. The leader was supposedly meant to be here for the deal, which would be the perfect opportunity. Kill two birds with one stone. Take out the Quincy leader and the Shinigami leader. According to the files that were dumped on his door step, the Quincy leader was Ishida Uryu..He'd heard that name before.

It sounded _real_ fuckin' familiar.

Apparently he was some young genius, taking up the throne of power after he shot his father in cold blood, heck, on his fuckin' birthday. Some kid. The Shinigami was the same fuckin' idiot who stepped into power a couple of years back. Byakuya Kuchiki. Since the old gramps Yamamoto was shot dead in a shopping centre, Byakuya has his gang up in tight security. Tighter than a nun's cunt.

This stuck up asshole was expected to be here as well. Grimmjow couldn't wait to put a bullet through his fucking head. Yawning and fluttering his eyelids Grimmjow leant on his arm, waiting for the Shinigami to hurry up and get here.

He must have dozed off. Waking up suddenly to more car tires, Grimmjow looked around to the scene. The Shinigami had finally arrived to the drug deal. Rubbing his eyes and pulling his cuffs down, Grimmjow stopped to check the time.

_2:38_ _a.m_

About fuckin' time they got their asses here. Digging into his pockets and pulling out a pair of binoculars, he peered through them. Thank God for night vision. Snooping over the vehicles, Grimmjow smirked. It seemed Byakuya was here. In fact, he was sitting on the back of the car, facing away from Grimmjow's vantage point. Grimmjow could have taken him out, then and there. But, there was no element of surprise, he wouldn't be able to see the sorry bastard's face as he tore a bullet through his head. Clicking his tongue in disappointment, Grimmjow looked over to the other car, looking for any sign of the Quincy bitch.

Fuck, he hadn't shown up.

Although, he could try pinning the shooting on the Quincy, lifting the load off the Espada for a little bit. _Aizen_ probably had other plans. Hiding his binoculars away, the brute waited. This wasn't the moment to strike. Trying to hear in on the conversation, as he strained his eardrums, Grimmjow managed to catch snippets, as one of the car doors opened up.

Out steps Byakuya and Ichigo, who doesn't trail far behind.

_Flash_ _back_

_Formal_ _night_, _Karakura_ _Town_, Japan.

"Grimmy, your tie is loose.." Tia babied as she tightened up the teal tie. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to be here. The formal night for Karakura high, big deal. Grimmjow didn't see the point of these fucking school based functions. His 'date' (Yes, he said that loosely) was Tia. He didn't exactly ask her to the formal, she just presumed that she would be going with him.

"Whatever, thanks." Grimmjow groaned out as he stepped out of the vehicle. This night was digging into his drug money. Hiring a fucking limo, so he would keep that whinging bitch's mouth shut. Of course, that wasn't enough for her. She wanted pre drinks, so she wasn't exactly walking properly, which means she'll be hanging off his arm all night. Wasn't alcohol bad for the kid or somethin'?

"I love you Grimmy.." Tia blurted out, as they strolled towards the doors, with Grimmjow trying to dodge any photographer. He didn't want his photo with her in the senior year book.

"What did I tell you? Don't use that fuckin' pet name on me." Grimmjow growled out under his breath. This was ridiculous. Tia spewing her love for him. He wasn't really _interested_. Sure, she had a nice rack and ass, but her personality was like one of the plastics from _Mean_ _Girls_. He couldn't stand that shit.

An hour past, Grimmjow found himself sitting at the table with Tia and her slutty friends. He really needed a smoke, but _of_ _course_, he was forced to give it up for 'Grimmjow junior.'

Grimmjow's mind wandered to a familiar Berry. He hadn't seen him all night. Where was that fucker to come and drag him from this?

"Grimmy.." Tia pushed the thoughts from his mind. What did she want now?

"What."

"Follow me to the bathroom, babe."

"What did I tell you about the fuckin' pet names, _Tia_?"

"Grimm.."

"_What_."

"Come to the bathroom.." Grimmjow couldn't really answer, with any knowledge, because all of the blood in his brain just went south. Tia was fondling his cock under the table. He wasn't one for public sex, but hey, you gotta start somewhere. Grabbing her hand and pulling her up, her slutty friends were all giggling, for some fuckin' reason. It was annoying, but Grimmjow was about to fuck Tia stupid, so he couldn't care less.

Grimmjow grinned, as he plowed Tia. In the male restroom, in a toilet stall, with people coming in and out of the toilet. No wonder people did it, it was the adrenaline of knowing someone could catch you. Formal night toilet sex. You couldn't get any scummier than that.

The sex was average, Tia was treating his cock like it was some precious gift, so Grimmjow didn't mind. Opening the stall door, Grimmjow started to button up his shirt again. The formal wasn't so bad after all. Watching Tia through the mirror, she had fixed herself up nicely, besides the fact her hair was sitting awkwardly. Too much pounding, Grimmjow thought with a large grin on his face. Having thought that, Tia wrapped her arms around his waist, as she fiddled with his buttons.

"Grimm.."

"What?"

"I don't want to go back.." She had trailed off, as her hands roamed along his chest. Was this bitch serious?

"You want to go again?" Grimmjow said solemnly, with a cheeky grin. She was keen, therefore, Grimmjow was keen. Leaning over and grabbing her ass cheek, Grimmjow leant in and kissed her. Not the corny romantic, in the pouring rain as we confess our love kiss. It was dirty, rough and hot.

So hot he didn't notice Ichigo walk in.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo sounded gutted. Couldn't blame him. Walking in and seeing the chick he had crushed on for years, sucking face with one of his close friends. Poor bastard.

"Oh..fuck! Ichi..umm" Grimmjow pulled away from Tia as if she was on fire. Ichigo had his fists clenched, his face red and a scowl pulled across his facial features.

_Oh_ _shit_.

"You fuck! You take everything! You're supposed to be my friend!" Ichigo was now yelling at him, with a stunned Tia looking to and from the males. Poor doll, she didn't know what to do.

"Ichi, look she's with me alright, so get over it!" Grimmjow sighed, he didn't like where this was going.

"I'll fucking kill you Grimmjow!" Now this was the part when it got ugly. Two friends, beating each other in a bathroom at a formal, in front of the girl who caused it all. Not a pretty sight indeed.

"H-Hey! Grimm, get off him! Ichigo!" Tia stood yelling and slapping at them, trying to stop the two throwing punches at each other. "You know this stress isn't good for the child!"

That's when it got worse.

"Child? A fucking child? Your own fucking spawn is in her?" Ichigo spat at him. Grimmjow cringed. He could feel the venom singe his skin.

Tia should have kept her fuckin mouth shut. The bitch made him drift up shit creek with no paddle.

This was the part when the Berry had his hands around Grimmjow's neck. "I should fucking kill you!"

That crazy fucking red head was going to kill him!

After a head butt to Ichigo's face, essentially fracturing his nose, Grimmjow could finally breathe. This didn't stop Grimmjow from punching Ichigo again. You know, knock 'em while they're down. It was a low move, but Grimmjow had to get the fuck out of there.

"Ichi! Wake the fuck up to yourself!" Grimmjow spat. Jesus Christ, it was a fuckin' girl they were fighting over!

Was it fuckin' year two all over again?

If the Berry couldn't get anymore red..The kid looked like he was about to implode.

"Y-You knew I wanted to ask her out!" Grimmjow cringed at the kid. His face was fucked up and bleeding. He didn't want this to happen. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He'd fucked up. Fucked up bad.

"Ichi.."

"Don't fuckin' call me that!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but flinch as the berry spat his crimson saliva on the bathroom floor. He was getting out of here, and fast. Grabbing Tia's wrist, much to her annoyance, Grimmjow pulled her back out to the ballroom.

That was the last time he'd seen Ichigo.

_Present_ _time_

Grimmjow couldn't help but bite his cheek. The strawberry was here. Out of all fucking places. His heart did jump, but Grimmjow scowled. He was starting to get nervous. This job wasn't supposed to have familiar friendly faces. Well, he couldn't really say Ichigo had a friendly face towards him anymore.

Consumed by watching Ichigo's presence, he never noticed the butt of a rifle slam down on the back of his head.

_The_ _world_ _faded_ _black_.

**A/N: Hello! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I couldn't help but want to write another chapter to this. Tell me what you think! Reviews are love. **

**Until next time, **

**Tigglywiggly**

**=^.^=**


End file.
